Análise
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Harry Potter era muitas coisas. Mas às vezes elas significavam tão pouco...
1. Só uma criança

** Disclaimer: **Se algo fosse meu, eu estaria nesse momento olhando para a minha conta bancária, vendo os números subir gradativamente, conforme as pessoas fossem comprando ingressos para o último filme. :)

**N/A:** Uma drabble collection para o Harry!fest do 6v.

**Época:** Infância

**Item:** Sra. Figg

* * *

><p><strong>SÓ UMA CRIANÇA<strong>

Ele costumava vir na minha casa, quando a tia queria se livrar dele. Sempre fora um garoto estranho.

Para começar, a educação que tinha era surpreendente, se comparada a do primo, um pouco mais velho. Era tímido e reservado, mas tinha aquele jeito meigo e inocente que poderia encantar qualquer um. Às vezes, eu tinha dificuldade para acreditar que aquele garotinho derrotara o maior bruxo de todos os tempos.

Claro que então vinha toda a fascinação pela história dele. Eu o observava, cuidava dele de longe, a pedido de Dumbledore, e sempre me orgulhei disso. Nunca fui digna de ser responsável por uma criança tão especial. Mas talvez o velho Albus estivesse certo. Fora melhor para ele crescer longe da fama e do mundo mágico. Talvez se não tivesse, não seria aquele garoto educado e inocente.

Eu geralmente lhe dava bolo e contava histórias sobre meus gatos. As crianças gostavam daquilo. Ele não era diferente. Nunca parecia se cansar das conversas com a pobre velha que sou, sempre me respondendo com educação e cortesia.

Quando soube que aquela criança, a mesma que sentara inúmeras vezes no sofá da minha sala, havia definitivamente derrotado o Lord das Trevas, só pude sorrir. Senti-me abençoada por o ter conhecido em uma época em que mais ninguém do nosso mundo havia - em sua infância.

Lembranças do menino Harry Potter eu carregaria comigo.

Para mim, ele seria para sempre _só uma criança_.


	2. Ainda um garoto

** Disclaimer: **Se algo fosse meu, eu estaria nesse momento olhando para a minha conta bancária, vendo os números subir gradativamente, conforme as pessoas fossem comprando ingressos para o último filme. :)

**Época:** Hogwarts

**Item:** Dumbledore

* * *

><p><strong>AINDA UM GAROTO<strong>

Observava-o por cima das lentes dos meus óculos, tentando decifrá-lo. Ele não estava consciente da minha análise, mesmo que, por vezes, sentisse a intensidade do meu olhar. Eu nunca olhara um aluno tão atentamente, nem mesmo Tom Riddle.

Sabia que o destino daquele garoto estava em minhas mãos, e tinha medo disso. Já havia falhado tantas vezes, já havia cometido tantos deslizes. Não queria errar com Harry, pois ele não merecia isso. Sua vida começara com sofrimentos demais para que o peso de minhas decisões o influenciasse. Devia ser preparado para receber a carga que eu teria que lhe entregar. Com onze anos, no entanto, eu queria que aproveitasse sua inocência infantil.

Vi-o crescer e amadurecer, nunca perdendo o brilho e a audácia nos olhos extremamente verdes. Eu queria protegê-lo por um tempo, deixar que vivesse sem medos e preocupações. Mas, de alguma forma, os problemas sempre pareciam encontrá-lo. E ele lutava contra eles de uma forma extraordinária. Aprendi a confiar no garoto, e soube que havia apostado minhas fichas na pessoa certa.

Harry Potter realmente cresceu, tornou-se uma pessoa maravilhosa e um bruxo melhor do que eu jamais poderia ser. Não tinha minha habilidade ou inteligência, mas seus sentimentos eram de longe mais puros do que os meus. Sua pureza e coragem o tornavam melhor a cada dia que passava.

E eu queria lhe explicar tudo o que devia. Harry, no entanto, _ainda era um garoto._


	3. Sempre um moleque

** Disclaimer: **Se algo fosse meu, eu estaria nesse momento olhando para a minha conta bancária, vendo os números subir gradativamente, conforme as pessoas fossem comprando ingressos para o último filme. :)

**Época:** Pós-guerra

**Item:** Dursley

* * *

><p><strong>SEMPRE UM MOLEQUE<strong>

Surpreendeu-me o dia em que ele reapareceu em nossa porta, com a expressão dura e o olhar gelado. Murmurou algumas palavras, explicando que estava ali apenas para verificar se estávamos vivos. Mas tanto eu, quanto Petúnia, percebemos a sombra de curiosidade no rosto dele.

Não me interessava realmente pelos feitos do moleque. Só queria minha casa e minha vida de volta, para que pudesse recuperar minha reputação e fazer renascer meu nome. Seria difícil, e eu amaldiçoava Harry Potter e todos aqueles de sua laia por ter feito minha vida tão complicada. Eles não precisavam ter se metido e jogado a responsabilidade de criá-lo em nossas costas. Maldito Potter.

Eu não entendia nada de bruxaria, e pretendia não entender. Na verdade, forçava meu cérebro a esquecer qualquer evento relacionado àquele mundo. Preferia morrer a fazer parte dele. Mas às vezes me deparava com um ou outro evento estranho nas ruas, que sabia poderem ser explicados por... bom... hum... _mágica_. E não me perdoava por aquilo em nenhum momento. Esse tipo de coisa não poderia me ocorrer.

Não vi meu sobrinho depois daquele dia. Ele apenas veio, me disse uma ou outra coisa, e anunciou que precisava falar com Petúnia. Conversaram durante longos minutos, e tentei ouvir por detrás da porta sobre o que era, mas tudo o que captei foi um chiado horrível - provavelmente obra dele. Questionei minha esposa sobre o assunto. Ela, porém, nada disse, e xinguei Potter por todos os danos que causara à família.

Todos poderiam discordar, mas na minha opinião, Harry Potter _sempre seria um moleque_.


End file.
